


【鱼进锅】药丸系列五

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列五

情花毒

郭德纲对于谦的感情已经人尽皆知，可偏偏当事人就好像不知道一样。王海都忍不住，“谦儿就是心太大，需要高人指点。”

郭德纲明白他的意思，笑着摇摇头，“连素昧都知道，何况是他，这心思你还不懂吗？”

王海拿起一根烟，磕了磕，想起角儿，又放进去。

就像是开了闸的洪水。

“前几年生活不好，连累他和我一起，这几年眼见要过好日子了，我实在不忍心再让他为这种事烦心。”

王海捏着烟盒，说的那么轻松，可他口中的烦心事，是他无尽的爱意和自己毫无保留的一颗心。

明明最受不得委屈的人，为了他熬着自己的心血，每天寤寐思服的又是谁？

说着，那个“罪魁祸首”带着一阵风走进来，鼻尖都被自己带的风吹红了。

郭德纲连忙站起来，笑的桃花眼又弯起来，“您早来了。”

于谦微微倾身：“角儿也早啊。”

王海给于谦倒了杯茶，极有眼色的退了出去。

演出过后就是“传统节目”，下馆子。

也许是那事还梗在心里，实在没什么心情，徒弟们起哄也没给面子，直接回了酒店。

自己待在屋子里也静不下心，他皱着眉拿着笔，为什么还不习惯？再这样任性下去只会让人讨厌啊。

思绪这样飘，一个电话打进来，是王海。

“角儿！谦儿出事了！”

急急忙忙赶到医院时，那人被围的里三层外三层，见是他来，都自觉让出一条道，默默退了出去。

郭德纲盯着他的腿，一句话也不说。

于谦也看着他，皱一下眉，又舒展开来，“来啊德纲，坐啊！”说着还拍拍自己病床沿。

郭德纲低着头没理他。

于谦挠挠头呵呵笑：“没什么大事，就是轻微骨折，养养就好了。”

郭德纲抽一下鼻子，抬起头，歪一下嘴角，“没事就好。”

他轻轻坐在床边，低着头扣手。

于谦的声音从他身后响起来。

“可害怕了。”

郭德纲回头看他，有些疑惑：“唔？”

于谦一副可怜样子，“我害怕。”

郭德纲无措。

于谦拉过他的手，笑着说，“你抱抱我吧。”然后他就跌紧于谦的怀里。

郭德纲觉得这样太过，刚要爬起来，于谦就按住他，“别乱动，我可是病号，疼着哩。”

听这话郭德纲果然不动了。

于谦的声音从胸腔传出来：“喝的有点多，心里也有事，没留意才来这么一出。”

郭德纲轻轻问，像是怕弄疼了他，“有什么事让您挂心？”

于谦呵呵笑：“我琢磨呢，怎么会有人这样爱我，你说我有什么好？”

郭德纲心里一凉，他们现在有了闲钱，免不了和各类人打交道，说不准就有人粘着他。

他呼出一口气：“哥，总该好好过日子的。”

于谦乐得更欢：“我和他一起，日子自然越来越好。”

郭德纲一时不知道该怎么办，只是不再说话。

于谦看不到他的脸色，只是自顾自的说着：“我也够傻，这么好的人差点生生错过。那一瞬间他与我的点点滴滴一下子都涌上来，我该知道。”这样说着，把郭德纲的手带向自己的心脏。“这里早就都是他。”

于谦觉得他手冰凉，他倒一句话也不说。这才低下头，看着他惨白着脸，咬的嘴唇都肿了。

他手忙脚乱，“德纲，这人就是你啊……”

郭德纲盯着他，眼泪一下子就涌出眼眶，嘴唇张开又合上，半天才叫出一句哥。

于谦呵呵笑，忽然坐起来给他吓一跳，斥责出口之前连忙抱住他，“我的角儿啊，今后我替你伤心难过好不好？”

郭德纲在他怀里簌簌哭着，只是点头。

其实没什么变化，只是心上人终于也肯喜欢自己，终究是欢喜的。

最羞人的，是他每天都急吼吼的拉着他躲在无人处吻得他喘不上气。

那天他正在书房画鲶鱼，王海兴冲冲的拿着一个小瓶冲进来，连门都忘了敲。

郭德纲心情好，也不怪他，只是眯着眼睛问他：“怎么了吗？”

王海似高兴极了，“解药啊！角儿！”

郭德纲歪着头：“什么解药？”

王海也疑惑：“谦儿的情花毒啊……”

郭德纲知道最近这些事大概是因为什么，只是笑一下，问：“情花毒，是什么？”

王海嗨一声：“这是苗疆蛊的一种，邪性得很，被下了蛊让喜欢谁就喜欢谁，每天还得亲嘴儿，不亲就浑身难受，您说，这不给咱下绊子吗？”

郭德纲捻这毛笔，手指都发白，只是垂眸：“那快给谦儿送去吧，别耽误了。”

王海哎一声，转身要走，觉得不太对，又转回来，“角儿，您没事吧。”

郭德纲低着头继续画，摇摇头：“别搁我这，可快走吧。”

门咔的一声，眼泪滴在宣纸上。

他唾弃自己太软弱，眼泪为什么这么勤快？只是个误会罢了，是自己有私心。那人是世上最性情的人了，烂漫的让他羡慕。又怎么可以因为自己被束缚得不得动弹？

心里莫名害怕，怕他因为这段时间“生病”，而不再那么从容。

可他错了，再见时那人就是那样从容。

他心里感叹，该是这样的，师哥总是拿的起放的下，洒脱得很，不像自己，一点不像江湖儿女。

他正端着茶杯沉思，忽然被一只手拽走。

在隔间里，那人笑得流氓：“来吧角儿。”说着就要亲过来。

郭德纲把手支在他的胸前：“海子没给您解药？”

于谦不顾他直吻下去，“喝了，但，我是真的爱你，这又该怎么解？”

这些天阴霾一扫而空，郭德纲把手还住他的脖子也回吻回去：“不必解。”

End


End file.
